


Never Forgotten

by Kayim



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Bodhi Rook was never forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to reassure myself that the galaxy would remember how brave Bodhi was.

Bodhi Rook was never forgotten. 

Cassian and Jyn may have been the heroes of Scarif, but when Red squadron renamed themselves, it was his bravery that they remembered, and they took the name Rogue.

Rebel fighter pilots turned to him when all hope was lost, their words a silent prayer to the only things they believed in - Give me the strength of the Pilot and the luck of the Force. 

Many Imperial pilots cursed his name as a traitor and as the cause of the new rules and regulations that surrounded them. Others wished they had been in his place. 

The name Bodhi Rook may not survive in the archives, but the man is never forgotten.


End file.
